la flor milagrosa
by sofilu
Summary: la mariposa rosa esta triste porque su flor se esta muriendo asi que le pide ayuda al hada del viento pero al parecer nada de lo que hacen le devuelve la vida a la flor podran salvarla antes de que muera


La flor milagrosa

Una mariposa rosa di varia vueltas en torno al lirio gigantesco en el cual dormía pacíficamente el hada del viento llamada Tamara. Zumbó cerca de ella tantas veces como sea necesario despertarla.

-mariposa rosa-le digo Tamara-¿Por qué haces tanto ruido que no ves que estaba dormida?

-lo lamento Tamara pero necesito tu ayuda. Mi rosa blanca mi más querida rosa se está muriendo y no sé qué hacer- Le dijo la mariposa tratando de ocultar su desesperación.

Tamara se levanto muy dispuesta a ayudarla y se sacudió sus alas.

-¡oh!, lo siento mucho mariposa rosa, ¡vamos ahora mismo a ver tu rosa blanca! ¿Tal vez solo le falta un poco de agua has pensado en esa posibilidad?

-no creo- contesto la triste mariposa- la he regado con agua de menta todos y cada uno de los días desde que la tengo, pero sus pétalos se ven marchitos y permanece toda inclinada casi sin vida.

-no te pongas triste querida amiga mía- la consoló el hada Tamara- ¡iremos a ver a tu rosa a ver si puedo hacer algo!-

El hada Tamara y la mariposa rosa salieron volando hasta el encantador jardín de las rosas tornasólales y amapolas de azúcar. Al llegar al jardín encontraron un grupo de duendes dorados que rodeaban muy curiosos a la agonizante y pobre triste rosa blanca ¡tremenda algarabía, no existía allí paz alguna!

-qué extraño- comentaban los diminutos y encantadores duendes- jamás hemos visto que una rosa tan hermosa se muera aquí en el país de las hadas y menos siendo la mariposa rosa su cultivadora-

-con permiso- dijo la abeja abriéndose espacio entre los duendes para ver a su amada rosa muriéndose.

-¡oh cielos!-exclamo Tamara al ver la rosa blanca a punto de secarse. Estaba toda conmocionada nunca había visto que una de sus amigas sufriera por ver a si a su planta.

-por favor hada Tamara- imploro la mariposa rosa a punto de estallar en lágrimas- usa tu magia para salvar a mi flor-

-hare cuanto pueda- le contesto el hada sacando de su bolsillo una pluma de pavo real que parecía tener pintado en pleno centro un gran ojo turquesa-

-¿Qué va a hacer?- murmuraban los duendes dorados –por favor silencio- pidió la mariposa rosa –hada Tamara necesita concentrarse.

Cinco osos voladores que pasaban por ahí descendieron para ver lo que ocurría. También se acercaron siete gansos bailarines que nunca dejaban de bailar rap. Sus movimientos eran tan ridículos que los duendes se miraron entre sí

El hada Tamara sacudió la pluma de pavo real sobre la moribunda rosa blanca. –TIN TILIN TOLON…- pronuncio al mismo tiempo que dos gotas de agua pura y transparente resbalaron de la pluma de pavo real hacia la flor.

Osos gansos y duendes contuvieron el aliento… estaban atentos al ver que ocurría. La mariposa rosa dejo de zumbar y se produjo un intenso silencio… todos esperaron pacientemente convencidos de que la rosa se levantaría y volviera a estar tan hermosa como siempre y ahora llena de vida.

-¡oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh nooooooooooooooo! No puede ser…- gritaron atónicos todos al mismo tiempo.

La rosa blanca se inclino aun mas palideció su color formando otro de color amarillo seco y sus pétalos quedaron mucho más marchitos.

-¿se murió?- pregunto temblorosa y con lagrimas en sus ojos la pobre mariposa rosa que no podía creer que la magia de su amiga solo empeoro las cosas.

-¡claro que no!- contesto el hada volando a consolar a su amiga color de rosa-pero he de decirte que esto es muy extraño. Ninguna flor se resiste a la magia azul de mi pluma turquesa y ninguna puede morir en nuestro país. Es tan raro como una nube en forma de sospecha-

-¿eh….??

-digo más insólito que un rio puesto de pie, ¡más complicado que un teorema de matemáticas supra molecular!

La pobre y afligida mariposa rosa no entendía ni pio de lo que estaba diciendo Tamara.

-es falta de aire- gritaron los osos voladores soplando su aliento de bosque húmedo sobre la flor. Esta se tambaleaba de un lado a otro y un pétalo desprendido termino sobre la tierra. Los ahí presentes se dieron cuenta que la pobre mariposa rosa tembló durante unos segundos.

-ha esa rosa blanca le falta alegría- dijeron los gansos bailando a su alrededor diciendo a entonar feas canciones con su cuac. Pero la rosa blanca no se movió.

-una lluvia de iris lograra levantarla otra vez- dijeron al unisonó los duendes que de inmediato volaron sobre la rosa creando un arco de forma transparentes del cual llovían colores con olor a frutas pero nada de nada la rosa permanecía casi muerta.

-¿y si traemos unos cuantos rayos del sol partidos en atados de color mandarina?- propuso el hada Tamara muy entusiasmada-¡quizá eso es lo que falta!

-pero hada Tamara- le dijo el duendecillo- la tienda de rayos solares está muy lejos. Mínimo a unos cuarenta y dos años a pie y veinte volando –

-eso te llevaría mucho tiempo hada Tamara ¡que desconsuelo! – zumbo la mariposa rosa cerca de unas hierbas.

-no se preocupen- grito el hada Tamara – yo soy el hada del viento y puedo ir y venir en cuestión de dos o tres minutos-

-¡¡VIVA LA MAGIA!!-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo alegres pues tenía muchas esperanzas de que el hada Tamara pudiera revivir a la flor.

El hada se poso en la copa de un pino lleno de casitas colibrinescas y llamo al viento del norte-llévame con urgencia a la tienda de rayos solares color mandarina- el furioso viento del norte tomo a la pequeña hada entre sus brazos y se elevo a toda velocidad creando un torbellino tan fuerte que los ahí presentes se dieron seis vueltas como trompos.

La mariposa rosa quedo perdida en el espacio hasta que finalmente el torbellino se aplaco. Durante la ausencia de Tamara los pétalos de la flor blanca se empezaron a caer uno por uno. Cada vez que uno de los pétalos de la flor caía sobre la tierra la mariposa rosa se sumía en una enorme preocupación y sentía como su tristeza iba también en aumento.

La rosa que ella más quería continuaba muriendo sin remedio. De pronto a lo lejos el polvo hizo cabriolas y algunas ramas cayeron cerca de ahí arrancadas por unos remolinos. El viento del norte regreso junto con Tamara que de inmediato coloco los rayos de mandarina sobre la moribunda flor.

Al ver que tampoco los rayos hacían nada con la flor la mariposa se puso a llorar con amargura, el hada Tamara le seco una de sus lagrimas con un pedazo de algodón y al notar que sus lagrimas estaban calientes rápidamente las roció sobre la flor provocando que esta se levantara y que brillara, era más hermosa que antes y ahora estaba más llena de vida.

-lo hiciste hada Tamara lo hiciste le regresaste su belleza a mi flor gracias- dijo la mariposa rosa que estaba abrazando a Tamara con tosas sus fuerzas

-no yo no hice nada fuiste tú la que le devolvió la vida a tu flor, al derramar esa lagrimas le demostraste a la flor que la querías y que la amabas y eso fue lo que la devolvió a la vida-


End file.
